One More Time
by KitOfDreams
Summary: Matthew goes to a local brothel and finds his stress reliever from a hard day. One-Shot.


Matthew hated to ever get caught in these run down places, with cheap whores that will perform the right tricks for the right amount of cash. He could hear his brothers voice spinning in his mind, yelling at him saying such things rude thing, "You spend your hard earned cash on some random hooker who is probably loaded with diseases." Matthew of course knew that these precious night players were clean or well he knew for sure the one that he had the greatest obsession with was.

The man was big, just the way Matthew liked them, staggering height, broad shoulders, and of course the part of him, Matthew held so dear was the size of the man's cock. Thinking about it, made Matthew shiver ( that or it was the cold that felt like it suddenly dropped when he stopped in front of the brothel in the first place.) the very thought was making the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end, in excitement. Stepping inside he was greeted with the normal ladies, he could remember the one with short brown hair had a name that started with S but that's all he could muster from his fogged memory. With a gentle, peach toned hand the lady whose name started with and S lead Matthew to his normal room.

Matthew looked around, he stared at the sudden change in design, he knew it wasn't there last time and actually he hated it. He wanted that oddly placed and disgusting lantern out so that he could be comfortable, let his mind go, let the stress from work and family matters, roll off his back and out his mouth.

The door opened, snapping Matthew out of his thoughts. There stood Ivan in his normal attire. High heels that were a dark purple, wearing nothing else but a corset and a Soviet Military hat. "Well don't just stand there, get your clothes off." The order was given in a thick accent that seemed to add to Matthew's lust for the man even more. Stripping himself down, Matthew stood there exposed aside from him placing his hands over his crotch. He knew that would earn him a punishment, possibly a spank or something later when he doesn't expect it.

Ivan gave a smile, walking over to the little stress ball that was his plaything for tonight. Turning him around, Ivan moved to press a gentle kiss to the back of Matthew's neck before he pushed him onto the bed, bending him over. Matthew squirmed a bit, waiting to be touched, but received nothing.  
>Ivan went to the little maple side drawer, placed at the side of the bed, and shuffled around. It was protocol to have new toys always, for every customer so that nothing would be spread. Ivan pulled a brand new purple dildo out that sadly wasn't as big as him, but will do. He also reached for vibrator, that lacked in length made up in girth.<p>

A small whimper was heard from Matthew, tired of waiting for what he paid to get. A hard smack was giving to his ass and he winced. "You should know to be patient by now, dorogoy~" There was that accent mixed with the native tongue that sent shocks throughout Matthew's body. "I-I'm sorry..." With the apology, Ivan went back to what he was doing, pleasantly thinking of what he was going to do. Clearly he knew he'd start with the vibrator then add the dildo then he'd insert himself, but he quickly decided to change it up a bit. Reaching for the bottle of lubricant, Ivan poured it on the crack of Matthew's ass, letting it slide down. Matthew shivered and whined, knowing this was his actual punishment for whimpering out.

As the lubricant slid to Matthew's entrance, Ivan rubbed it around, pressing his thumb inside. He only worked the lubricant around, to make sure Matthew was ready of course the preparation wasn't complete as Matthew enjoyed it when it was a little rough going in, as Ivan took note of it the one time he punished him.

Picking the vibrator up, he pressed it slowly inside, spreading Matthew out carefully. It earned a moan in response to his treatment, making him smirk sadistically for the next thing he was going to do. Reaching for the purple dildo, he pressed it inside, spreading Matthew out even more, making Matthew whine again. Ivan knew he would have excepted his cock inside him next, it was a good thing he decided to switch it.

"You are complaining too much today, maybe I should stop." Matthew quickly protested, getting up and shivering as the toys inside him moved. "P-Please don't...I'm sorry...punish me instead." Ivan smirked, humoring the other this one time. Sitting up on the bed, Matthew brought Matthew down on the floor, and kept the toys inside, it the flat of his boot, as he coaxed Matthew down. "Take it all." The order made Matthew flinch a bit, as his mouth with met with Ivan's erect cock.

The occasional slurp was all that was heard as Matthew managed to relax his throat enough to fit the other man down his throat. His jaw was hurting and he wanted to stop, tapping Ivan's thigh hoping that would let him know he couldn't handle it anymore but was denied. It was when Matthew gagged a little that Ivan pulled him up by the hair to stop. A trail of spit, dribbled down Matthew's chin, as he coughed making note to listen to Ivan when he says not to whimper. Ivan stood up from the bed, grabbing Matthew by the waist and threw him on the bed again, forcing his hips up in the position he had him in before, pressing the toys in more as they were sliding out.

"Do you want my cock, dorogoy?" Matthew wasn't sure if he should answer with a straight yes or not say a word, but a sharp smack to his ass, made him yelp and cry out his answer. Ivan grinned, as he turned the vibrator on now. He decided to have Matthew hold out a little longer, leaning to kiss Matthew's rear, biting down on the soft flesh.

Ivan himself was getting impatient with his own teasing, standing up on his knees, as he pressed the tip of his cock to Matthew's stuffed entrance, pushing the two toys a little so that he had room. When he finally pushed in, the vibrator on as shaking against both Matthew and Ivan, the Russian, removed the plain purple dildo, setting it on the bed. Ivan began a slow pace, one that was driving Matthew crazy, no thanks to the vibrator. Matthew dug his nails into the sheets as the pace continued to be painfully slow, only to be shocked when the Russian sped up, rocking the headboard of the bed against the wall. It was a rhythm the two have come to be lulled by in their recent meet ups, the headboard encouraging them to go faster, and for Matthew to moan louder then the crashing sound of wood to plaster. Ivan pressed in harder, finding the spot he had been aiming for, with the pleasant cry from Matthew's throat.

Ivan snapped his hips forward harder and faster, gripping his calloused fingers into Matthew's sensitive hips (The bruises would soon show up and Ivan would pepper them with kisses as he normally would after their time together) and leaning in to whisper lewd comments in Russian that Matthew barely understood. With one last harsh snap of his hips, Ivan growled out Matthew's name, releasing inside his playmate. Matthew let out a sharp cry, the vibrator and Ivan's own cock hitting his prostate dead on, making him release onto the white sheets. The orgasm had been so strong this time around that, Matthew was only able to see white before he fell against the bed.

Ivan pulled out slowly, watching his cum spill from Matthew's entrance. He pulled the vibrator out, turning it off, and lifted the smaller man into his arms. He had guessed right that Matthew had drifted off after his orgasm, holding him close as was ritual after all was said and done. Ivan shifted to lay against the headboard, keeping Matthew on his chest, as he slept. Ivan closed his eyes, removing his hat and smiled joining his partner in slumber.

(When they'd wake up the next day, Matthew would sheepishly thank Ivan for a great time, get dressed and pay the lady with the name that starts with S for their time spent together. He would then go off to his home, shower and build up stress from the day to be released for the next night.)


End file.
